Bachelor Jarod
by Miss P
Summary: Jarod is trying to find the love of his life, guess who turns up! FINISHED
1. Chapter one

**Bachelor Jarod.**  
  
_Summary: Jarod is trying to find the love of his life, guess who turns up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the idea of the whole Bachelor thing, and I'm not getting any money out of it.  
  
Need to know: This is like the "TV-show" Bachelor. As you probably have understood, Jarod is the Bachelor. And it's also like a crossover; the women are from different TV series. (I have a little explanation of who they are and so on.) The "squares" (¤¤¤) show when they are thinking. And these ( ) when either of them are talking to the public, which mean the people in front of the TV's. I have decided that, it won't be live broadcast, because there will be some trouble then. People will get the chance to see it on TV when the whole thing is over. Which means the Centre will find out! Let's say – they won't be happy!  
_

_¤___

_The women:_

_Miss (Andi) Parker – (Andrea Parker, the Pretender.) Looks: I bet you know how Parker looks! _

_Tess Marin – (Tracy Melchior, Sunset Beach) Looks: Very long and blonde hair... _

_Sarah Cummings – (Shawn Batten, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Blond hair, shoulder length... _

_Annie Douglas – (Sarah Buxton, Sunset beach) Looks: Long, red hair... _

_Gabi Martinez – (Priscilla Garita, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Long, black hair... _

_Rae Chang – (Kelly Hu, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Long Black hair... _

_Lexi Sterling – (Jamie Luner, Melrose Place.) Looks: Long, red hair... _

_Alison Parker – (Courtney Thorne-Smith, Melrose Place.) Looks: Long, light brown hair... (I'm not sure) _

_Lydia Weston – (Andrea Parker, Less than perfect.) Looks: Yeah, like Miss Parker but much longer and lighter hair! _

_Claude Casey – (Sarah Rue, Less than perfect.) Looks: Long, red hair... _

_Samantha (Sam) Marquez – (Vanessa Marcil, Las Vegas.) Looks: Very long and light brown hair... _

_Cordelia Chase – (Charisma Carpenter, Buffy, the vampire slayer.) Looks: Long, dark brown hair... _

_Rachel Green – (Jennifer Aniston, Friends.) Looks: Red/brown... long hair... _

_Paige Matthews – (Rose Mc Gowan, Charmed.) Looks: Long, black hair... _

_Sarah Sidle – (Jorja Fox, CSI) Looks: Dark brown, shoulder length hair... _

_Catherine (Cath) Willows – (Marg Helgenberger, CSI) Looks: Light red, shoulder length hair... _

_Kimberly (Kim) Zambrano – (Kim Raver, Third Watch) Looks: Long, dark blonde hair... _

_Maria Torres – (Christina Chambers, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Long, light brown hair... _

_Ramona Platt – (Sherri Shepherd, Less than perfect.) Looks: Black and curly hair... _

_Vallery Irons – (Pamela Anderson, VIP.) Looks: Long and blonde, slightly curly hair... _

_Tasha Dexter – (Molly Culver, VIP.) Looks: Light brown hair, slightly longer than shoulder length... _

_Nikki Franco – (Natalie Raitano, VIP.) Looks: Short and black hair, (as short as Jarod's) _

_Abby Lockheart – (Maura Tierney, ER) Looks: Long, brown hair...  
_

_¤_

_That was it, on with the story...  
_

_¤_

CHAPTER ONE.  
  
BLUE COVE, DELAWARE.

MISS PARKER'S HOUSE

¤

Debbie looked curiously at Miss Parker. She was staring at the TV, as if she hadn't seen anything like it before. It was kind of fun, she couldn't help but giggle. Miss Parker immediately turned her head to look at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Debbie smiled. "I think you should apply for that show," she said.  
  
Miss Parker started at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"I mean it! It would be fun for you!"  
  
"No," Miss Parker said, shaking her head.  
  
"C'mon, why not? You could find the man of your dreams!" Debbie smiled.  
  
Miss Parker looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"I have to admit, I thought of it, but it won't work, you know... the Centre... Jarod... My life is too complicated," she said. She glanced at the TV, maybe it would be good, maybe it would help her to get over Jarod. She knew she couldn't love somebody she could never have. And Jarod was definitely out of question. The Centre would never allow them to be together, and besides, she doubted Jarod had the same feelings for her. He should hate her, after everything she'd done, it wouldn't be strange. Miss Parker sighed sadly.  
  
"Please, trust me. It will be fun!"  
  
Miss Parker couldn't help but smile as she saw the young girl look at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Do you really think so?" she asked.  
  
Debbie nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Miss Parker smiled slyly. She knew she would never find someone to love since that was already taken care of, but it couldn't stop her from having fun!

¤

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER: L.A. CALIFORNIA.

¤

Miss Parker arrived to the mansion in the third limousine. She looked around nervously, trying to see the bachelor. As she couldn't see him anywhere she gave up and studied the surroundings. It was really beautiful, with the huge white house and the pool with palm trees around. Miss Parker smiled to herself, this could be fun after all, the only thing she was worried about was what would happen if the Centre found out. Right now, only Debbie knew and she'd promised not to tell anyone. Miss Parker took her eyes off the house and once again glanced at the other woman in the car. She had talked a little with them, but no one seemed to have time to chat.  
  
Finally the car stopped and a blonde woman got out. Miss Parker watched her as she walked up to the house to meet the man. After her, it was Miss Parker's turn. Before she left she gave the women a nervous look, the one she recognized as Samantha gave her an encouraging smile. Miss Parker returned the smile and got out. ¤¤¤ I wonder who he is! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker couldn't believe her eyes; it was just too damn amazing. Stunned, she stopped dead in her tracks and just stared. First she thought it must be some of his damn jokes, but as she saw the shocked look on his face she realized he was serious. Miss Parker couldn't believe it, Jarod was the bachelor. ¤¤¤ This can't be real, it just CAN'T ¤¤¤ as she'd recovered from the shock, she slowly made her way towards him. Her first instinct was to call a sweeper team, but she realized this time, she couldn't. ¤¤¤ It IS real... ¤¤¤ She decided to play along and with a smile on her lips she walked up to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Andi," she said sweetly. Jarod stared at her, stunned. He didn't know what to either do or say. This was not what he'd expected. He wasn't sure of whether he should run or not. ¤¤¤ What is she doing here? Sweepers??? ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker? What's going on? Why are you here?" he whispered low enough for only Miss Parker to hear.  
  
"I could ask you the same question! But I won't, and I'm not here to bring you back, so don't worry. Just play along... please?" Miss Parker whispered back.  
  
Jarod nodded. ¤¤¤ She's so beautiful! ¤¤¤  
  
"It's nice to meet you Andi," he said, smiling as he said her real name. This was just too unbelievable. How could Miss Parker do something like this? It was so not her style. He could never have imagined any of this. ¤¤¤ Did you think you would find love here? What about me? Didn't you think of me? ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "You're not going to get away this easy, we have some talking to do," she said before she left to join the other women. Jarod was too busy staring after her he didn't even notice the one in turn to talk to him.

¤

ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER. THE MANSION.

¤

Jarod and Miss Parker had managed to get some time for themselves. Jarod couldn't help but smile as he saw the jealous looks Miss Parker received from the other women. This was hard, he knew he had to pretend he didn't know Parker from before, but he needed to know what this was about, he needed to know how to act around her. He also knew he had to pay attention to the others as well. He'd come here because he wanted to at least try to put his feelings for Miss Parker aside, to try to forget about his love for her and move on, but now everything was turned upside down.  
  
"Parker..." he started.  
  
"Jarod, I know this sounds unbelievable, but I came here to forget about being a Parker... to forget about you and to have some fun, please, when we're here, the Centre doesn't exist, I don't hate you and you can't call me Parker, okay? Can we just let this months be... different..." Miss Parker said, giving Jarod an uncertain look. ¤¤¤ Please? ¤¤¤  
  
"Yes, of course... are you sure about this? It's a big change?" ¤¤¤ Has she left the Centre? ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "As I said... it will only be temporarily... but I really need it..." ¤¤¤ If you choose me it can be more then temporarily... Did I think that? What is wrong with me? ¤¤¤  
  
"So... how will we do this?"  
  
"It's not that hard, just pretend you never knew me, you're a pretender, you can do that."  
  
Jarod nodded. ¤¤¤ But I can't pretend my love for you doesn't exist. It's impossible... ¤¤¤  
  
"Jarod can I ask you a question? Why are you doing this? Are you taking this seriously, I mean are you going to marry the one you choose? ¤¤¤ What if I'll loose him forever? ¤¤¤  
  
"Actually that's...." Jarod was cut of by a female voice. He looked up.  
  
"Excuse me; can I borrow Jarod for a while?" ¤¤¤ You have had enough time with him, get out of here! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker glared at the blonde. She was just about to snap something which would make her leave them alone, when she realized she couldn't do that. She had to share Jarod with those women...  
  
"Sure..." she said. She got up on her feet and walked back into the crowd. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde who were literally sitting down in his lap. As she watched her, she felt anger, and she felt something else, something she had never experienced before. She gasped as she realized she was jealous of her. Miss Parker sighed sadly, how was she going to handle this? She loved Jarod and she knew she had to watch him being with twenty-four other women. This was hell! ¤¤¤ I can't handle this! It's torture! ¤¤¤  
  
"Andi! You like him don't you?"  
  
Miss Parker spun around, startled by the voice. As she saw the woman she remembered as Maria, she forced herself to smile.  
  
"Yeah... he seems to be... interesting," she said, glancing at Jarod a second time. ¤¤¤ I love you J. ¤¤¤  
  
"Yeah! I've never seen anyone like him before, he's so special," Maria smiled. She wiped her hair out of her face before continuing to talk.  
  
"So, what do you think your chances are?" she asked.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say. What if Jarod let her go home already after the first rose-ceremony?  
  
"I have no idea... but I really hope he'll let me stay." ¤¤¤ Maybe he wants to get rid of me? ¤¤¤  
  
"Me too, I would love to get a chance to get to know him," Maria said dreamingly. She was used to different men, where she lived it was a lot of them, good-looking and sexy, but there was really something special with Jarod. He seemed so genuine, so nice.  
  
"Hey girls! Wanna have a drink?"  
  
"Sure," Miss Parker mumbled. ¤¤¤ That could help. ¤¤¤  
  
"Great! I don't know if you know me... my name is Lexi."  
  
Maria and Miss Parker introduced themselves and the three of them kept talking for awhile. The hours passed and soon it was time for their fist rose ceremony. The women gathered in the big, exclusive hall, and waited for Jarod to enter.  
  
O'Donnell  
  
It's time for the first rose-ceremony, who will be chosen and who will be sent home, broken-hearted?   
  
They all looked nervous and when he finally walked into the room followed by Mr. O'Donnell, the so called leader, everybody became quiet and watched them with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Ladies, it's now time for the first rose-ceremony. This time ten of you will be sent home. And since this is to be taken seriously, those who are not ready to marry Jarod should not accept the rose..." O'Donnell said. He turned to Jarod. "Start when you are ready," he said.  
  
"First of all, I want to thank everybody who came here, it has been very nice to get to know all of you, and you all are amazing persons. It's really hard to know that ten of you will have to leave. And I just hope I have made the right decision. If I could choose, I would keep all of you..." Jarod said. The women gave him a smile. Slowly, he picked up the first rose.  
  
"Lydia."  
  
Jarod smiled as she walked up to him, they shared a hug.  
  
"Lydia, will you accept this rose?" ¤¤¤ She looks so much like her, how is that possible? ¤¤¤  
  
"Yes!! Thank you!"  
  
Miss Parker looked at her in amazement. She hadn't seen it before but this woman looked so much like her. If her hair hadn't been in a light brown tone and if it had been shorter, she would have looked just like Miss Parker. This was creepy. Miss Parker's thoughts were cut off as Jarod called out Maria's name. She smiled as she saw how happy she looked.  
  
More and more women got their roses and Miss Parker started to get more and more nervous. What if Jarod wouldn't choose her? As she saw he had only two roses left she almost panicked. He had to choose her! ¤¤¤ Please! Don't forget me! ¤¤¤  
  
"Samantha."  
  
Miss Parker gave Jarod a chocked look. It actually seemed like he wasn't going to pick her. How could he do that? ¤¤¤ Why? I am the only one who loves you, don't do this to me! ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod picked up the last rose and held it for a while, watching the women.  
  
"Andi," he finally said. Miss Parker let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. Sighing with relief she walked up to him. ¤¤¤ Thank god! ¤¤¤  
  
"Andi, will you accept this rose?" Jarod asked, giving Miss Parker an uncertain look. ¤¤¤ Say yes, please? ¤¤¤ Miss Parker realized Jarod hadn't known if she would say yes or not. She didn't bother to keep her ice mask right now. She had promised she would forget about the Centre and so would it be. She gave Jarod a big smile.  
  
"I would love to, thank you so much for giving me the chance!" she said, genially happy.  
  
Jarod smiled and gave her a hug, Miss Parker was so taken aback of the closeness she didn't know what to do. Jarod smiled as he felt her tense body against his. This could be interesting.  
  
"Those who didn't get a rose, take your time to say goodbye," O'Donnell said. The women started to move around. Jarod sneaked out of the room, leaving them alone.  
  
"I was afraid he wouldn't pick you," Maria said, walking up to Miss Parker. Miss Parker smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, believe me... I was too," she said, still smiling.

¤

TBC.

_¤_

_Have any favourite characters??? Let me know if you want me too keep them! Or else there is a chance they were sent home this time or will be send home next time... ;) Remember, not even Parker is safe here..._


	2. Chapter two

**Bachelor Jarod.**

**_The women:_**

Miss (Andi) Parker – (Andrea Parker, the Pretender.) Looks: I bet you know how Parker looks!

Tess Marin – (Tracy Melchior,Sunset Beach) Looks: Very long and blonde hair...

Sarah Cummings – (Shawn Batten, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Blond hair, shoulder length...

Annie Douglas – (Sarah Buxton, Sunset beach) Looks: Long, red hair...

Gabi Martinez – (Priscilla Garita,Sunset Beach.) Looks: Long, black hair...

Rae Chang – (Kelly Hu, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Long Black hair...

Lexi Sterling – (Jamie Luner, Melrose Place.) Looks: Long, red hair...

Alison Parker – (Courtney Thorne-Smith, Melrose Place.) Looks: Long, light brown hair... (I'm not sure)

Lydia Weston – (Andrea Parker, Less than perfect.) Looks: Yeah, like Miss Parker but much longer and lighter hair!

Claude Casey – (Sarah Rue, Less than perfect.) Looks: Long, red hair...

Samantha (Sam) Marquez – (Vanessa Marcil,Las Vegas.) Looks: Very long and light brown hair...

Cordelia Chase – (Charisma Carpenter,Buffy, the vampire slayer.) Looks: Long, dark brown hair...

Rachel Green – (Jennifer Aniston, Friends.) Looks: Red/brown... long hair...

Paige Matthews – (Rose Mc Gowan, Charmed.) Looks: Long, black hair...

Sarah Sidle – (Jorja Fox,CSI) Looks: Dark brown, shoulder length hair...

Catherine (Cath) Willows – (Marg Helgenberger,CSI) Looks: Light red, shoulder length hair...

Kimberly (Kim) Zambrano – (Kim Raver, Third Watch) Looks: Long, dark blonde hair...

Maria Torres – (Christina Chambers, Sunset Beach.) Looks: Long, light brown hair...

Ramona Platt – (Sherri Shepherd, Less than perfect.) Looks: Black and curly hair...

Vallery Irons – (Pamela Anderson, VIP.) Looks: Long and blonde, slightly curly hair...

Tasha Dexter – (Molly Culver, VIP.) Looks: Light brown hair, slightly longer than shoulder length...

Nikki Franco – (Natalie Raitano,VIP.) Looks: Short and black hair, (as short as Jarod's)

Abby Lockheart – (Maura Tierney, ER) Looks: Long, brown hair...

**CHAPTER TWO.**

_NOTE - (14 women left – Andi, Maria, Abby, Cordelia, Lydia & Sam for sure.)_

_The thinking is is bold..._

****

**THE MANSION.**

****

The next day after breakfast, the women gathered in the living room, waiting for O'Donnell to show up.

None of them had seen Jarod this morning and they were very nervous to find out about the days events.

When O'Donnell finally entered, everyone became silent, staring at him excitedly.

"Today twelve of you will go on group-dates with six in each group. Which means two of you won't meet Jarod before the next rose-ceremony," he said, eyeing the women.

"I'll give you these cards, those who get them blank have to stay home..." O'Donnell said, starting to hand out the cards to the women.

None of them were allowed to look at them before everyone got their card. They all were extremely impatient. When they finally were allowed to turn their cards, loud sighs of relief was heard. Then they remembered two of them had got the blanc ones, curiously they looked around to see who.

"Who got the blanc cards?" one of them asked.

"I got one of them..." Lydia said, stroking her hair out of her face to have something to do.

"Yeah, me too..." A dark-haired woman mumbled. It was obvious she was very pissed off.

"Oh come on Cordelia, what's the big deal?" the one they remembered as Lexi said. **_Thank god she got a blanc one! _**

"It's not fair! Why will everyone else but me get the chance to meet Jarod?!" Cordelia snapped. **_I'm much better than all of you, and Jarod will see that! _**

"Stop being such a bitch!" Lexi snapped back.

Miss Parker watched the two women. Idiots! As they continued arguing, she got really tired of hearing them, why couldn't they just shut up!

"Why don't you just shut up! Jarod will never choose you anyway," she snarled. **_He loves me! He has too. _**

"I'm sure he finds me more attractive then you anyway!" Cordelia said, giving Miss Parker a cold look.

"When hell freezes over, you moron." **_I hate her so much! _**

"And what do you know about that?"

"I know more than you can ever imagine," Miss Parker said coldly, she turned and left before Cordelia could answer. Not that she didn't dare to argue with her, but she didn't want to say something stupid. None of the other women was supposed to know that she knew Jarod from before.

"Idiot!" Cordelia muttered, watching Miss Parker as she disappeared.

"You're not much better yourself."

Cordelia spun around and saw Lexi give her an evil smile before she left too, heading to the bathroom to prepare herself for the date with Jarod.

_**Gotcha! **_

_****_

One hour later, O'Donnell was waiting in the hall. When the six women were ready they left the house. About a half an hour later the car arrived. The women scanned the harbour searching for Jarod. They immediately saw him waiting by a big white yacht. What was going on?! This was really exciting!

Jarod gave each of the women a big hug when he welcomed them to the yacht.

A half an hour later, they were talking, laughing and having fun. The sun was shining and it was really hot. Everyone tried to get as much time alone with Jarod as possible. Miss Parker was getting more and more irritated, she couldn't stand to see them follow him around like puppies.

She was just about to get up from her seat to get some attention herself, when she suddenly saw a blonde sitting down in Jarod's lap. Miss Parker stopped and stared at her angrily. How dare she!? When the blonde started kissing him, and he actually responded without pushing her away, Miss Parker almost dropped her glass. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run up to them and stop them, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to control herself.

"Andi, there you are!"

Miss Parker took her eyes of Jarod too see who was talking to her.

"Maria, hi!" she smiled.

"I really like Jarod... and I think he'll let me stay during this rose-ceremony! He kissed me, this is so exciting!" Maria laughed.

Miss Parker forced herself to smile a second time. **_Has he kissed everyone but me? What the hell is this?! _**But Maria saw that it was not real.

"What's wrong? Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Miss Parker just shook her head, didn't know what to say.

"Okay, but you know where to find me, I'll be happy to be your friend."

"Thanks," Miss Parker said. She was quiet for a while, glancing at Jarod and the blonde. She turned to Maria.

"Who is she?" she asked, once again eying the woman.

"Her name is Tess, I know her. She's a false, lying bitch... if Jarod is smart he won't choose her..."

Miss Parker nodded. "I hope he won't," she mumbled.

The day passed and soon after the second group came home from their dates. It was time for the second rose-ceremony. The women gathered in the living room, waiting for O'Donnell and Jarod to show up. Miss Parker looked around, by now she recognized all of them. But she only knew some of them in person. She hoped Jarod would choose Maria, she was nice. And she hoped Abby and Samantha would stay as well. Cordelia, Tess and Lexi was a different matter... she didn't like them at all!

Her thoughts were interrupted as the men entered the hall.

"Ladies, it's time for the second rose-ceremony... this time ten of you will get a rose, which means the other four will have to go home," O'Donnell said.

He turned to Jarod.

"Jarod, when you're ready."

Jarod looked at the women a while before cleaning his throat to talk.

"I just want to thank everyone for two amazing dates. It was a pleasure to get to know each of you better and I'm really looking forward to spend some more time with you," Jarod said with a warm smile. He waited a while before picking up the first rose.

"Cordelia."

Jarod couldn't help but see the shocked look Miss Parker gave him as the brunette walked up to him.

"Cordelia, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course!" Cordelia said giving Jarod a big hug before walking back to the other women. **_I told you he likes me, he will pick me in the end, I know he will! _**

Jarod picked up the second rose. "Abby," he said. Smiling as he saw her happiness.

"Lydia."

He knew he had to keep her there to find out some more about her. For instance, why she looked so much like Parker. And he did like her. She was so easy to be with, so genuine.

"Lydia, will you accept this rose?"

"I'd love too!" **_Wow! He didn't even meet me today! _**

"Good," Jarod whispered, giving her a hug before she returned to her position.

Miss Parker watched her as she walked back to the others. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, staring. Suddenly she felt someone touching her arm. She gave the woman next to her an annoyed look.

When the woman gave Jarod a meaning look, she realized she hadn't heard a word of what he'd just said. She looked at him, puzzled.

Jarod smiled at her. "Yes, you," he laughed. **_She is so different, god, I love her... _**

Miss Parker looked down at the floor, embarrassed. How could she have missed hearing that? She forced herself to look up and started to walk towards Jarod.

He welcomed her with a big hug.

"Andi, will you accept this rose?" he asked.

"Count on it!" Miss Parker said, surprising herself as she said the words.

Jarod smiled, giving her a second hug before letting her walk back. He couldn't help smiling as he watched her. He could never have imagined any of this, but this time with Parker was probably the best days in his life. He really wanted her to be the one, but he didn't know if he could take the chance. She would never leave the centre to go away with him, and even if she did the centre wouldn't leave them alone. He knew he had to find out more about the other girls, maybe he could learn to like them...

Carefully he picked up the fifth rose.

"Tasha."

Jarod watched her. She was tall, beautiful and really nice too. He liked her a lot! **_She is a little like Parker... this could be interesting... _**

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes!"

They shared a hug before Tasha went back to the others. Jarod called out Paige's name and she slowly walked up to him.

"Paige, will you accept this rose?"

"I'm sorry Jarod... I can't... something happened... my sister is sick, I have to go home..." Paige said in a low voice. **_Dammit, I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him the truth... _**

Jarod just nodded. "I understand..." he said after a while of silence.

"Good luck." Paige gave Jarod a quick hug before leaving the room. She said a few words to O'Donnell before closing the door behind her.

Jarod stood there for a while. He was surprised that one woman said no to the rose, but of course... she had her reasons...

After he'd given out three roses, he carefully picked up the last. He held it for a while, studying the women. Was this really the right decision?

"Rae." He finally said. The dark-haired woman gladly walked up to him.

"Will you accept this rose?" Jarod asked with a small smile.

"Yes!" she gave Jarod a hug before returning to the others. The women started to talk, but when O'Donnell entered, none of them said a word.

"Those who didn't get a rose tonight, take a moment... say goodbye," he said. He soon disappeared the same way he'd come from. Jarod stood there, feeling sorry for the four ladies he'd sent home. They were nice, but he didn't think they were what he was looking for. He was sure he'd chosen the right women, and he was looking forward to spend some more time with them...

**TBC**

_AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while..._

_Should Jarod keep Tess? What do you think???_


	3. Chapter three

**Bachelor Jarod CHAP 3**

_I'm truly sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time. But I'll try to keep it updated now… _

_NOTE: The Bold shows when they're thinking._

_10 women left. Cordelia, Abby, Lydia, Miss Parker, Tasha, Maria, Rae, Tess, Claude, Lexi. _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was an early morning in the mansion. The women were eating breakfast, wondering what today had to offer.  
About half an hour later, O'Donnell entered, carrying an envelope.

"This is from the Bachelor, today you'll go on two group dates, with four of you in each, and two of you will get the chance to go on individual dates," he explained. He opened the envelope and brought out a paper. "Let's find out what Jarod has planned for you ladies today!"

O'Donnell started to read. _"Good morning girls! Today is a new day for new adventures. On the first date, I would want, Cordelia, Rae, Abby and Maria. So girls, go get ready! The second group date, I want, Tess, Claude, Lexi and Lydia." Tasha, Andi, I'll get back to you with more information, I'm really looking forward to get to spend time with all of you. See ya soon."_

The women started to talk, everyone was exited.

"Wow, you get to meet him alone, I would have wanted that too. But I'm really glad for you!"

Miss Parker spun around, startled. But when she saw Maria's genuine smile, she couldn't help but smile back. She had to admit, she really liked that woman. She liked the fact that Maria wanted to be her friend; she actually never had a "girl" friend before.

"Thanks!" Miss Parker said. **_Wow, I can't wait to get Jarod all to myself!_**

"Well, I would love to chat, but I have to get ready, Jarod will be here soon!" Maria said with a big smile on her lips.

"Go ahead, have a great time," Miss Parker said. She was surprised at the way she acted. But this time she knew she was herself, for once she was speaking from her heart.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The first group was away, and some of the remaining women, were by the pool as they waited for time to go by.

Miss Parker walked down the stairs, dressed in her black bikini. She smiled as she thought of the way her life had turned out. Of course it was only temporarily, but shedecided to not think of that and just enjoy every minute. For once, she felt free to do what she wanted to.

As she saw Lydia sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, she got a strange feeling. That woman looked exactly like her. How was it possible? Miss Parker decided to have a little talk with her and walked in her direction.

All of the sudden, she felt someone bump into her. Everything went so fast she didn't even notice who it was before she lost her balance and fell into the water.

When she managed to get her head above the surface, she saw the blonde she recognized as Tess, walk away with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Miss Parker wanted to scream something ugly at her, she corrected herself – she wanted to kill that bitch, but she managed to hide her anger. **_You're gonna pay for that _**

Instead she swam up to Lydia and jumped to sit next to her.

"Hi!" she said, eyeing the girl next to her closely.

Lydia turned to look at her. "Hi! Excuse me for asking, who are you? I mean… I've been watching you… you look so much like me," she said.

Miss Parker nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking the same…" she started. They sat there for a long time, talking, and Miss Parker started to realize this Lydia was really nice. Somehow, it felt so natural to talk to her.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Another couple of hours passed and the limo which would take the other group to meet Jarod arrived. When they'd been on the road about twenty minutes, the car stopped at a small airport there a chopper was waiting.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When the chopper finally landed, the woman saw Jarod waiting for them and hurried up to him.

"Hello everyone, welcome to…" Jarod paused. "Actually this island is too small to have a name," he smiled. "But it has mountains, and a wonderful beach and exciting caves… which I thought we could take a closer look at!" he added and the women laughed.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lydia said happily, and the others had to agree. **_Would have been even better if the others hadn't been here…_**

Together they walked across the beach, and Jarod showed them the caves he had been talking about. There was a little cold inside, but the women didn't think of it, it was too exciting to just be there. When they got further into the cave, they realized Jarod had lit some candles, and there was a huge red blanket on the ground. There was a picnic basket filled with different fruit and a bottle of champagne.

"Wow Jarod!" Tess said. As she walked pass him she let her hand linger on his back for a while, she smiled. **_I'm gonna get you Jarod; the other women don't have a chance._**

Jarod returned the smile. "Please, sit down!" he said.

The women did as he said and Jarod joined them. He opened the bottle and gave a glass to each of the women.

When they'd sat there for quite a long time, Lexi took the opportunity to get some alone time with the Bachelor. The other three women watched as they walked away from them.

"I don't like her," Claude whispered to Lydia. "She thinks she owns him or something," she added.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, and I know someone else who does, she's even worse," she said giving Tess a meaning look. Claude had to agree.

"Hope Jarod doesn't choose her today," she whispered.

"Talking about me?" Tess suddenly asked, she gave the two women an evil look. **_You're just jealous. _**

"No! Why would we do that?" Claude said cheerily.

"No we have more interesting things to discuss than you," Lydia said coldly. **_I hate her so much!_**

Jarod and Lexi came back, right in time to stop the other women from starting a fight. Lexi quickly leaned in and kissed Jarod before returning to the blanket. She sat down and looked at the others with a satisfied look.

"Lydia, can I steal you away for a moment?" Jarod asked.

"Of course," Lydia, gave Claude a look of triumph, then she got up on her feet and walked with Jarod out to the beach.

"It's nice to get some alone time with you," Jarod said.

"I could say the same," Lydia said with a warm smile.

"Jarod, can I ask you a question?" Lydia didn't wait for him to answer. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you know Andi from before… do you?"

Jarod was a little taken aback by her sudden question. But he couldn't tell her the truth, no one was supposed to know he and Miss Parker knew each other.

"No I don't," he finally said.

"Okay, I was just wondering… oh and, the fact that we look so much alike, I talked to her today, she had apparently gotten the crazy idea that we could be related somehow," Lydia laughed a little. "But we just made it clear that it's impossible. And besides I'm much younger than she is," Lydia looked proud as she said it. She smiled, "Well at least four years!" she added.

Jarod nodded. He didn't want to tell her that he had actually thought the same. But maybe he was wrong then. They say everyone have an identical twin somewhere out there, maybe Miss Parker just met hers.

Jarod had to smile. It was actually kind of fun, and he had to admit, Lydia was very beautiful. She looked more passionate, more wild and free than Miss Parker did. **_But it doesn't change the fact that I do love Miss Parker, dammit… why do I have to love her? Things would be much easier if I didn't…_**

"Maybe we should get back to the others now," Jarod said.

Lydia nodded. "It was nice talking to you," she said.

"And I'm sure we'll have a lot more opportunities like this," Jarod walked closer to Lydia, she looked up at him, looked into those beautiful brown eyes. Jarod kissed her, and she responded happily.

Jarod really liked Lydia; there was something special about her. But as he kissed her, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to kiss Miss Parker like that.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The day quickly passed and it was time for the next rose ceremony.

As O'Donnell and Jarod walked into the big hall, Jarod couldn't help but think of his date with Miss Parker. It had really been great; she was so amazing when she was herself. He had to admit, this day had been one of the best days in his life. **_I wish it could be like this forever…_**

_--O'Donnell-- _

--It's time for another rose-ceremony, who will be chosen and who will be sent home, broken-hearted?--

"Ladies, it's now time for the rose ceremony, this time two of you will have to leave us," O'Donnell said. He turned to Jarod, "When you're ready."

"First I have to say that I had a great time today, you are wonderful women all of you," Jarod said.

Jarod picked up the first rose.

"Lydia."

Lydia gladly walked up to him. She hugged Jarod "Thank you!" she said happily. She was so glad he let her stay, she really liked Jarod.

"Maria," Jarod continued. "Maria, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course," Maria said.

"Great!" Jarod gave her a hug. She was a really nice woman, and he wanted to get to know her better.

Miss Parker watched as Jarod picked up another rose. Was he going to give it to her? He had to let her stay. After the date today, she had realized that Jarod was what she needed, how could she have survived without him all these years? She loved him so much… **_I'll die if you don't pick me, you have to!_**

She heard Jarod call out Tess' name. As she saw the blonde walk up to him with a smile on her lips, she wanted to scream out loud, how in the world could Jarod like that bitch!

The next woman who got a rose was Abby, Miss Parker sighed. Abby was nice, but she didn't like the fact that Jarod choose any other woman than herself. She should be the one…

Cordelia and Lexi got their roses too and Miss Parker didn't want to admit it, but she started to become really nervous. What if he didn't pick her?

Just as if he could have read her mind, Jarod called out Miss Parker's name. She sighed relieved. God, why did he have to scare her like that all the time? She walked up to him with a big smile on her lips.

"Andi, will you stay?" he asked.

"After the date we had today, I want to get more from you than just a rose," Miss Parker whispered seductively. "But a rose will be just fine!" she added as she just realized what she had hinted. **_Shit, why did I say that?_**

Jarod smiled and hugged her tight. **_She is amazing!_**

When Miss Parker had returned to her position, Jarod picked up the last rose. He held it for a while, looking at the women.

"Claude," he finally said.

"Oh my god!" Claude exclaimed. She hurried up to Jarod. "Thank you!" she smiled.

"I presume you'll accept this rose;" Jarod laughed. Claude was so happy all the time; she was really nice to be around. He hugged her. And when Claude returned to her place Mr. O'Donnell entered the room again.

"Those who didn't get a rose, take a moment, say goodbye," he said.

Rae said goodbye to Jarod, she wasn't surprised she had to leave, she never felt the connection with him that she was hoping for, and she was sure Jarod hadn't felt it either.

But Tasha was surprised, she couldn't believe Jarod sent her home, they had such a great time on their date… maybe she was wrong, maybe she was the one who had a great time. She gave Jarod a hug, said a few words. Then she and Rae went to pack their things. Jarod was a great man, whoever he ended up with; she hoped he would be happy.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_

_AN/ The next chapter should be ready in about one week!_


	4. Chapter four

**Bachelor Jarod chapter four.**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Eight women left. Cordelia, Abby, Lydia, Miss Parker, Maria, Tess, Claude, Lexi. _

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Before the women had time to make breakfast, O'Donnell showed up with another envelope.

"This time Jarod has decided one of you will get the chance to have a single date with him. And the rest of you girls will go on group dates, one with three and one with four. But to make things more exciting, Jarod has made up a little game. The one who can answer most of his questions win!" O'Donnell said.

Miss Parker sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. She smiled satisfied. She would win, no one here knew as much about Jarod as she did.

"But, Jarod also said that the woman who had the single date with him last time is not in the game. And that would be you Andi."

"Oh how convenient…" Miss Parker muttered. She was sure Jarod did that because he knew she would win and that it wouldn't be fair to the other ladies. **_GEE!_**

Miss Parker felt a little sad. Didn't he want to be with her? And she hated the fact that someone else would get to be alone with him, god knows what could happen. Damn it! Miss Parker didn't like this at all. **_Please, love me Jarod… _**

O'Donnell gave each of the women a paper and a pen to write with.

"Answer these questions, and we'll soon have a happy winner! Oh and Jarod said he wanted those papers back, so write your names on them," he said.

Maria eyed the paper; she started with the first question, but realized she didn't have a clue. She whined, Jarod was going to see that she didn't know anything about him, maybe she wasn't paying enough attention… maybe she should know these things… She continued. The questions were kind of silly, and also kind of cute. She realized she didn't know so much about Jarod as she thought she did. She didn't even know what his favourite candy was…  
**_I'm sorry Jarod; I wish I knew everything about you…_**

Miss Parker leaned closer to Maria's paper, trying to see what it said. She was curious. She read the questions, and answered every one of them silently to herself.

She made a little sound to get Maria's attention. When she saw she was stuck on the candy-question, she wanted to help out a little. **_I suppose that's what friends do…_**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The women were finished and O'Donnell gathered the papers and started to correct them.

"And the winner is…" O'Donnell made a dramatic pause. "Maria!"

Maria smiled happily. Finally she would get to spend some time with him! She gave Miss Parker an appreciative look. **_Thank you so much! You're a great friend!_**

"Maria, Jarod will be here soon." O'Donnell started. "I leave it to you to divide up in groups' ladies, when Maria returns, the group at four will go, have a nice day!" With those words O'Donnell left the room and the women started to talk.

Finally they decided that Lexi, Miss Parker, Lydia and Abby would be the group of four and Tess, Cordelia and Claude, the group of three.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The women waited impatiently for Maria to return from her date. None of them could stop thinking of what happened right now, what every one of them missed out on.

Miss Parker was one of them. She tried to hide it but she was very nervous. Maria was her friend, and she was the one who helped her to get the date with Jarod, she knew that. But what if Jarod started to like Maria better than he liked Miss Parker?

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

After another couple of hours of anguish, Maria came back and when Miss Parker saw how happy she looked, she couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"I hope you're ready, Jarod is waiting for you somewhere," Maria whispered to Miss Parker.

Miss Parker smiled. "So how was your date?"

"Oh it was great, we had such a great time together!" Maria couldn't help but see the sadness that flashed through Miss Parker's eyes. "I'm sure you will have too!" she added with a smile.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

None of the women knew where they were going when the car left the mansion.

After about forty five minutes, they'd left the city behind them, and it wasn't until they laid eyes on the farm they realized what was going on.

Miss Parker looked at the big white stable, at the pastures with horses in different colors as they drove closer. She had a feeling this was going to get really crazy, but at the same time itlooked beautiful, with the green landscape, so different from what she was used to.

Now she understood why Jarod recommended jeans. She shook her head amused; she didn't remember wearing jeans since she was a kid.

The car stopped and Jarod came to welcome them, giving each of the women a big hug.

"Is there anyone here who haven't ridden a horse before?" Jarod asked and smiled as Lexi, Miss Parker and Lydia nodded.

He looked at Abby.

"I've done it a few times while visiting a friend," she said.

Jarod nodded and turned back to the other women. "Don't worry, it's not that hard, and it's fun too!" he said and started to walk. The women followed him.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

After about half an hour, they were on their way. They had a leader who was riding first, and the other horses just followed, making it quite easy for the nervous ladies.

When they reached a beautiful place by a creek, they stopped, tied the horses to the trees and while the horses owner stayed with them, they went to sit down in the grass by the water.

"Wow, Jarod that was actually kind of funny," Lydia said with a smile. But she had to admit, she was very nervous. What if she would fall off and embarrass herself in front of the others…

They sat there talking a long time.

"Andi," Jarod whispered. Miss Parker looked at him.

"I wanna show you something," he said in a low voice, standing up with his hand reached out for Miss Parker to take.

She grabbed his hand and let him help her up.

"We'll be back soon," Jarod said to the others, trying to ignore the jealous looks the girls gave him and Miss Parker. He knew he couldn't spend more time with one of the women, but he just had to be alone with her for a little while.

They took one of the horses and when they managed to get up on its back both of them, Jarod told Miss Parker to hold on tight. She didn't really understand why until the horse started to move, really fast.

Terrified she wrapped her arms around Jarod and held on as tight as she could. **_Oh shit! This is scary._**

"Don't be afraid!" Jarod shouted to make himself heard. He made the horse run a little faster, the wind was blowing hard in their faces as they were flying across the field. Miss Parker was amazed, she'd never felt anything like this before. She wasn't afraid anymore, she felt so free. She relaxed a bit, but clung to Jarod just as tight. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She felt all warm inside as she thought of how close to him she was, as she felt his body move against hers. **_Oh shit… this is driving me crazy!_**

"Oh my god, Jarod I love this!" she yelled.

Jarod just laughed. **_Trust me, I do too!_**

After a while Jarod was forced to slow down a bit. They stopped for a while, and let the horse rest.

"You can let go of me now," Jarod teased as Miss Parker still had her arms tightly wrapped around him.

Miss Parker smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What if I don't want to?" she purred. **_I wish we could stay like this forever…_**

Jarod chuckled. "I don't mind at all."

"Good."

"Jarod, will you do this with the others too?" Miss Parker suddenly asked.

She prayed he wouldn't. She really wanted to believe that this was something special, that it meant as much to him as it did to her. Suddenly Miss Parker felt sad, she just couldn't bear the thought that someone else would sit there she was sitting now… that someone else would hold him this close… she almost started to cry as she thought of it, but forced herself to be strong.

Jarod was quiet for a while. He knew what she was thinking; he could feel the sudden change of emotions. He sighed. Maybe he should be fair to the others, but he just couldn't bring himself to hurt Miss Parker like that.

"No I won't…" he whispered. "But we should go back now." Jarod turned around as much as he could, kissing Miss Parker on her lips.

Miss Parker responded with a low moan. As she was kissing him, she couldn't help but question what she was doing. What about her life? What about the Centre? How would she ever be able to go back to that when this was over? But maybe she wouldn't have to… not if Jarod choose her… because now she knew that if Jarod picked her in the end, she wouldn't have a choice but to come with him. He'd brought her too far already, she loved him too much to ever be apart again…

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The day passed quickly and it was time for another rose ceremony. The eight women already waited for Jarod to show up.

Mr. O'Donnell entered first. "Hello ladies! Are you ready?" he asked and the women nodded nervously.

"That sounds great," Jarod said as he walked into the room. "Thank you so very much for the amazing dates we had today. I'm really sorry to let two of you go home, if I could I would pick all of you." He smiled, picking up the first rose and just stood there for a while watching the ladies.

"Andi," he said, smiling again as he saw the surprised look on Miss Parker's face. She walked up to him.

"Will you accept this rose?"

Miss Parker smiled. "Of course I want to. She looked at Jarod. **_Shit, go Parker, before you do something stupid!_**

"I'm glad," Jarod whispered, hugging her tight. Miss Parker couldn't believe being close to him made her feel this way. Every time she was close to him, she only wanted more… she wanted all of him.

When she walked back to her place she felt all warm inside.

She barely heard him call Maria's name. Lydia, Claude and Lexi got their roses too, she noticed. Than she started to think of the ride earlier today and she was lost. She didn't even notice when O'Donnell came back, when two of the women had to say goodbye. All she could think of was Jarod and the wonderful feeling inside of her.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_TBC_

_AN/ Now it's up to you to decide who is going to stay, Abby, Tess or Cordelia? Two of them have to go, please let me know what you think!_

_The next chapter should be ready in a week…_


	5. Chapter five

**Bachelor Jarod Chapter five.**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Six women left. Lydia, Miss Parker, Maria, Tess, Claude, Lexi. _

_AN/ Sorry that I let Cordelia go, I know some of you wanted her to stay. But it feels like I know more about Tess' character, so it'll be easier to write about her…_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Miss Parker was beginning to feel a bit insecure. Jarod was away on a single-date with Lydia. And he had seemed a little too happy about that when he had come to pick her up. She hated the fact that Lydia looked so much like her, what if Jarod started to like her more?

The women were sitting in the living room discussing the bachelor, but Miss Parker preferred to by quiet. She didn't want to share her feelings for Jarod with anyone of them, and she didn't care if they thought she was weird. She didn't care about them at all…

She glanced at Maria who was talking to Claude. They seemed to have fun.  
**_What about me Maria, I though I was your friend…_**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

When Miss Parker thought they had been sitting there for an eternity, she heard noises and saw Lydia and Jarod walk into the room. They looked so happy, Miss Parker felt sick. She wanted to scream. He wasn't supposed to be happy with anyone else than her.

"I had a great time today, Lyd," Jarod said.

Lydia smiled and said something Miss Parker couldn't interpret.

Suddenly Jarod kissed Lydia; she put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Miss Parker had to look away. She just couldn't stand seeing them kiss like that. **_What about me?_**

"Girls! I thought I could have lunch with you before our next date," Jarod said and Miss Parker looked at him.

About an hour later they'd finished eating and the women were just sitting there talking.

"Andi, can I talk to you for a while?" Miss Parker looked up and met Jarod's questioning eyes. She nodded and got up on her feet. They walked away a bit but didn't leave the room.

"Is anything wrong?" Jarod asked. When Miss Parker didn't answer he continued. "I saw the look you gave Lydia…" he said softly.

Miss Parker sighed. "I did not give her a look," she said defensively.

Jarod looked at her. He felt sorry for her, but at the same time it was kind of amusing. She was jealous! **_She is so cute when she looks like that!_**

"Hey, Andi," he whispered. Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod walk closer to her. He put one hand on her neck and softly kissed her lips. Miss Parker moaned silently. Suddenly she realized the others were watching. She wanted to pull away but when Jarod deepened the kiss, she couldn't bring herself to. She felt his arms at her back and wrapped hers around him tightly.

"Look at her!" Tess whispered. "He's all over her. God I hate her so much, what does Jarod see in her?" she said annoyed. **_What a bitch!_**

"She's an attractive woman," Lydia said.

"What? Because she looks like you?" Tess spat out. **_Idiots._**

"She's attractive, I'm gorgeous," Lydia said self confidently. **_Besides I'm much younger than she is, Jarod HAS to pick me!_**

Tess gave her an irritated look.

"Can someone stop them, I can't stand seeing them make out like that," Tess exclaimed.

"Oh for god's sake Tess, just shut up!" Maria snapped. Why did that woman always get on her nerves? She couldn't believe she and Tess could ever have been friends.

Miss Parker and Jarod finally managed to break the kiss. "Wow," Jarod smiled, and Miss Parker had to agree. That had been fantastic. She didn't think of the others anymore, she felt so happy, but at the same time she felt frustrated. How could he just kiss her like that and then go and kiss someone else? She wanted so much more from him, she wanted him to touch her, she wanted to… Miss Parker shook her head and almost blushed. She sighed, how was she going to survive this, Jarod was driving her crazy!

She turned around and then she realized the others were staring at her. Miss Parker blushed this time. She couldn't believe she had let them see her like that. It was embarrassing. But she quickly got control over her feelings and looked back at them with cold eyes.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

This group date Jarod decided they would visit a Tivoli. The women had laughed as they'd heard it, but they were enjoying every minute as they'd gotten there.

Miss Parker, Lexi and Tess watched as Jarod and Maria were riding a roller coaster.

Later Miss Parker had to watch as Lexi and Jarod were kissing in the Ferris wheel. She suddenly felt angry, Lexi was just playing with him, she knew that. God, she wished she knew what they were saying up there…

Lexi laughed. She loved this, feel the wind in her hair, have a sexy man next to her, this was life! She placed one of her arms around Jarod's neck, leaning against him. Jarod kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's nice to be alone with you," he murmured.

"Lexi turned her head to look at him. She smiled at him.

"So are you gonna give me a rose tonight?" she asked with a grin. **_Of course he has to, he can't resist me…_**

Jarod laughed. "You have to wait and see."

"Oh come on J," Lexi purred, kissing his jaw.

"Yes, I would be stupid if I let a woman like you go," he said, surprising himself and Lexi. But somehow it felt natural for him to tell her that. He would lie if he said that Lexi wasn't a beautiful woman. She was really hot! And he liked her as a person too; she was nice and a little cheeky in her own sexy way. In this moment Jarod didn't think of Miss Parker at all, he just enjoyed spending some time with Lexi. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. None of them noticed they were back on the ground and people were waiting for them to get away from there.

Miss Parker watched them with a shocked expression on her face. How could Jarod like that woman? God, he seemed to be totally under her spell.

Miss Parker felt angry and sad at the same time. It scared her; she didn't know how to handle these feelings of jealousy. She had never experienced something like this before…

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

When this day was over and the women gathered in the big hall for another rose ceremony all of them were more nervous than they'd been before. They were only six now and after this ceremony they would be only four.

"Good evening ladies!" O'Donnell entered the room, followed by Jarod.

O'Donnell turned to Jarod. "When you're ready," he said and stepped back.

Jarod smiled. "I'm so glad to see you girls again. You are so amazing all of you. Unfortunately I have to send two of you home…" Jarod picked up the first rose and held it as he watched the women's nervous faces.

"Lexi," he said.

Lexi walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you J," she whispered seductively. As she walked back to her place Jarod watched her. He didn't know what it was but something made him like that woman a lot.

He picked up the second rose. "Lydia," he smiled as he saw Lydia walk up to him with a huge smile on her lips. **_She's great!_**

"Will you accept this rose?"

"You know I will," Lydia said. **_I knew he would pick me, I'm irresistible! _**

Jarod gave her a hug before letting her walk back to the other women.

"Andi."

Miss Parker let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. She'd never been this nervous in her whole life.

As she walked up to Jarod her legs almost trembled. She hugged him, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you for letting me stay," she whispered. **_I wish I could tell him I love him…_**

"Of course I let you stay," Jarod whispered back. **_Oh Parker, what will happen when this is over? Do I dare to choose you?_**

Miss Parker smiled as she walked back to stand beside Maria. As she watched Jarod she slowly drifted into a dream world and it wasn't the first time she didn't hear the last name Jarod called out…

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**TBC**_

_AN/ Again, I can't decide who will have to go home. So PLEASE tell me what you think! It's up to you now! Who will stay, Claude, Tess or Maria?_


	6. Chapter six

**Bachelor Jarod chapter six.**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Four women left. Lydia, Miss Parker, Maria & Lexi._

_AN/ So, I let Claude and Tess go, for those who liked them, I'm sorry. But the majority wanted Maria to stay!_

_AN2/ Normally when there are four women left, the bachelor goes to meet the women's families. But that won't work. (Just imagine Miss Parker taking Jarod to meet her family!) So I skip that part and just stick to the dates for another chapter_...

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

It was an early morning, Miss Parker couldn't sleep. Instead she got out of bed and got dressed. Silently she sneaked downstairs and made some coffee. She liked to be alone for a while and enjoyed the silence. She knew the other three would come down in a couple of hours and she did her best to not think of them. She just wanted to be alone right now. She was glad Jarod hadn't chosen Tess. At least one bitch was out of the game. And then there was Lexi, Miss Parker didn't like Lexi at all, and she hated the fact that Jarod seemed to like her though. She could tell he was really attracted to her.

The hours passed surprisingly quick and the first woman who entered the kitchen was Maria. She smiled as she saw Miss Parker.

"Andi! Good morning!" she said, and Miss Parker smiled back. She was glad she at least had one friend in the house.

"So what do you think is gonna happen today?" Maria asked.

Miss Parker was thinking for a while. "I don't know," she gave up and looked at Maria.

"If you can't have him, who do you think is most likely to be chosen?" she asked.

Maria frowned. "That's so hard to tell, I think you and Jarod are a good match! But he seems to like Lexi," Maria made a grimace as she thought of it. "And he seems really intrested in Lydia too," she said thoughtfully.

Miss Parker whimpered. "Yeah," she mumbled, regretting asking the question in the first place. She didn't need to be reminded of the terrible things that she had to watch.

"Hey, don't worry! You're much better than Lexi, and Lydia too for that matter," Maria said cheerily.

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Maria asked and Miss Parker nodded. "I'll just go change my clothes."

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Jarod waited impatiently in the car for Lydia to show up. Today he was going to spend some time with all of the four women on individual dates. And Lydia was first, they were going to visit a spa.

"Hi there handsome!"

Jarod was snapped out of his thoughts as Lydia entered the car and sat down next to him. The driver said a few words before starting to drive.

Jarod looked at Lydia. She was really beautiful. He smiled. **_Maybe I should pick her; she's like a copy of Miss Parker…_**

"It's going to be wonderful to share this experience with you," he said.

Lydia nodded. "Yes!"

Jarod leaned in to kiss her.

"Jarod, it scares me to admit it… but I feel like I have to be honest with myself, and even more,with you… I'm starting to fall in love with you…"

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The second date started at a cinema, and Miss Parker couldn't have chosen a better place herself. As they were waiting for the movie to start, she felt Jarod slip hisarm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Without saying anything, Miss Parker leaned against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. She sighed happily.

"This is so cosy," she murmured. **_I wish I could stay like this forever…_**

"Yeah, why haven't we done this earlier?" Jarod whispered loud enough for only Miss Parker to hear.

"I wish we had." Miss Parker didn't lie. She really wished they'd done everything they'd done during the stay in this house, a long time ago. But she knew it wasn't that easy. And it would never be that easy in real life. That's what pained her so much to think about…

"Jarod, I'm not gonna say this a lot, because I'm terrified to admit it… but I…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off.**_ Just say it dammit! He needs to know…_**

Jarod took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"I love you," Miss Parker whispered, almost inaudibly. Jarod was stunned. Of course he knew she felt something for him, but love? Wow! And the saddest thing was that he knew it was only Miss Parker who really did love him, the others had just started to know him…

Jarod couldn't lie. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear. **_Oh Parker, I wish I could just walk away with you and never come back, never have to think of any of this…_**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

It was time for the third date, and Jarod saw her reddish hair long before he stood in front of her.

"Lexi!" he laughed as she saw the look on her face.

"Why the motorbike?" she asked with a smile. **_Oh he's so hot!_**

"I'll show you," Jarod gestured for her to sit down behind him. Lexi did as he said and the vehicle drove off in full speed.

Jarod didn't stop until they reached a beautiful beach. There was no one in sight and the wind was warm against their faces as they walked hand in hand.

"That was so cool," Lexi said. Jarod nodded with a grin.

"I knew you would like it."

They sat down in the sand and Jarod put his arm around Lexi's waist.

He gently kissed her and she gladly responded.

When they finally broke the kiss, they both smiled at each other.

"Oh J," Lexi purred. "I wanna get to know everything about you."

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Jarod spent the last date bowling with Maria.

Maria smiled happily as she realized Jarod didn't do it any better than she did. And she thought she sucked at bowling.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. It's the first time I do this!" Jarod defended himself.

"Really?" Maria sounded surprised.

"Yapp," Jarod smiled dumbly.

"Well, what matters it that we are doing in together," Maria said and Jarod agreed.

When they were finished, and to her surprise Maria won, they sat down in one of the sofas at the café.

"I had such a great time Jarod; you're so easy to be around."**_ He has to give me a rose! I want to be the one…_**

"It was wonderful; I never had this fun in a long time!" Jarod said, and he really meant it.

"I don't know what will happen at the next rose ceremony, but I have to tell you that I would do anything to get a rose. I really like you Jarod," Maria confessed.

Jarod nodded. "I like you too, you're so special," he said looking at her.

Maria smiled and Jarod kissed her.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

To be honest Jarod had no idea of how he was going to be able to send one of these amazing women home. Each of them has so much to offer. They were all special in their own ways…

He suddenly thought of Miss Parker. What was he going to tell her? Could he really take the risk and give her a rose? Was he going to pick her in the end? Because he knew that if he wasn't, it would be better to let her go now than to give her false hopes…

He was sure all of the women was there for the right reasons, they really liked him.  
Jarod shook his head. He just didn't know what to do. He would break one of the women's hearts, and he just didn't know who he could do that to.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_TBC_

_AN/ Yes, no rose ceremony! I don't know who he will send home, I have to think of that… if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know!_


	7. Chapter seven

**Bachelor Jarod chapter seven.**

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_AN/ **Griffenvamp**, I heard you were wondering about the Centre. I think I said it in the first chapter, but that was quite a long time ago so… well, I have decided that it won't be live broadcast, because there will be some trouble then. People will get the chance to see it on TV when the whole thing is over. Which means the Centre will find out eventually! They think MP is on a vacation. Only Debbie knows the truth. Thank you for pointing this out, and thank you for the review!_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_-- O'Donnell --_

_-- Now it's time for another rose ceremony, who will be chosen and who will be sent home, broken hearted? --_

O'Donnell stood there for a while, watching the women's nervous faces. When Jarod entered the room, everyone turned their attention to him.

"Jarod, when you're ready," O'Donnell said, backing away.

Jarod looked at the ladies. "Today I had to make the hardest decision in my life, but whatever happens tonight, I want all of you to now that you've made my life a little richer, just by being a part of it. You are all very special…" **_shit, how am I gonna do this?_**

Jarod picked up the first rose.

"Maria." When she walked up to him with that smile on her lips, he knew he couldn't send her home. He had really started to like that woman. He gave her a hug before he let her walk back to her place next to Miss Parker.

He picked up the second rose. "Lydia." He liked Lydia a lot and was happy when she was happy. When he put his arms around her, he felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Lydia went to stand with the others and Jarod picked up the last rose and stared at the women. His mind was racing. He had been sure of what he had to do; he had to choose the one he could see a future with. But now, when the two of them stood in front of him, he started to hesitate. How couldn't he send her home? He loved her…

He had made his decision. He had chosen Lexi. He had chosen to break Miss Parker's heart. He didn't see a future with her, even though he desperately wanted to. How could he trust her after everything they'd been through? How could he trust she would do as she'd said, come with him, leave the Centre… he just didn't know she really meant it.

But as he saw her anxious look, it was almost like she understood what he was thinking. He saw the pain in her eyes. She was struggling to not cry. Did she know? **_I'm so sorry Parker…_**

Jarod's mind screamed at him to say Lexi's name. But his heart said something different.

Jarod turned to look at O'Donnell.

"I need a little more time," he said in a low voice.

O'Donnell nodded, and gestured for Jarod to leave the room. Jarod gladly did. He couldn't face them now. He just needed a couple of minutes.

Miss Parker stared after him. She turned away from the others, biting her lower lip hard. God, he was going to send her home. She could feel it… **_Don't do this to me, I love you…_**

"Andi?" Maria's voice was soft as she spoke.

Miss Parker slowly turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Miss Parker confessed. "He's gonna pick Lexi, I know he will," she whispered and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Maria didn't say anything; instead she gave Miss Parker a hug.

The silence was broken by O'Donnell's voice. The women turned to look at him and Jarod again.

Maria stayed next to Miss Parker, letting her know she was her friend.

Jarod once again picked up the last rose and watched the women with sad eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Andi."

Miss Parker couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She walked up to Jarod, her legs were trembling.

Jarod didn't say anything, he just hugged her tight. **_Oh I love you baby, how would I be able to let you go?_**

Miss Parker wrapped her arms around him, now tears started to run down her cheeks, this time out of joy and relief. But as she held him, she could feel something was wrong, he was tense. She pulled away and looked at him, gathering all her strength.

"You didn't want to choose me did you?" she whispered. **_Don't you care about me?_**

Jarod didn't say anything.

"Jarod!"

"Yes Andi, I did, that's what scares me so much. I had made up my mind, I was going to pick Lexi," he confessed. "But I couldn't, I had to follow my heart, whatever that may lead," he said.

Miss Parker nodded. She wasn't mad, she understood him completely now. Of course he couldn't trust her. But she really meant it when she told him she would come with him. She would leave the Centre if he just wanted her.

"I know I'm not easy to be around, but I meant everything I told you earlier. You have to believe me," Miss Parker whispered and new tears slowly found their way down her cheeks. She hated herself for crying like this. But she couldn't help it.

Jarod didn't say anything; Miss Parker gave up and walked back to Maria. She looked at Jarod, and when she saw the look he gave her, she realized he didn't need to say anything, she already knew how much he cared about her.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Jarod walked up to Lexi. "I'm sorry," he started. "I…"

Lexi cut him off. "I don't need your apologize," she snapped. **_Why J? I thought you liked me…_**

"Lexi, I hate the fact that I hurt you, you are a wonderful person, but I had to follow my heart," Jarod said gently.

Lexi nodded. "Well, all I can say is, you made the wrong decision J, but it's up to you," Lexi gave him one last look before walking away from him. **_You made a huge mistake._**

Jarod looked at her sadly. He did like her, but it also felt like the connection between them wasn't right.

Jarod had followed his heart. And it said he was making the right decision. He just hoped he could trust his feelings right now, even more, that he could trust Miss Parker. Because that's what it's all about – trust…

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_TBC_


	8. Chapter eight

**Bachelor Jarod Chapter 8**

_**OOoOoOoOo**_

_Three women left: Andi, Maria and Lydia…_

_**OOoOoOoOo**_

_  
_Jarod sat in silence in the back seat of the limo. He was thinking of the women. Today was the first day he was going to take each of them on individual dates, overnight dates…

His thoughts wandered back to yesterdays rose ceremony. He just hoped he had made the right decision.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The limo arrived to the mansion and Miss Parker was already waiting for Jarod. Jarod smiled at her as she sat down next to him in the car. She was so beautiful.

Miss Parker couldn't take her eyes off him. God, she wanted him. If Jarod sent her home she would die, Miss Parker was sure that after the time together in the Bachelor, she wouldn't be able to survive without him. She needed him more than she knew was possible…

They arrived to a restaurant; it was completely empty except Jarod and Miss Parker. She smiled, she was sure that was arranged.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

"Jarod, I think they know…" Miss Parker suddenly whispered.

Jarod looked up from his food, giving her a questioning look.

"About us…" she said hoping he would understand without having to reveal too much information.

Jarod suddenly nodded as he was thinking. "If someone asks, I don't think there is a reason to lie, but don't tell anything if it's not necessary. The less they know the better," Jarod said in a low voice. "No one was supposed to know that we knew each other," he whispered loud enough for only Miss Parker to hear.

Miss Parker nodded. Then she smiled. "Now let's talk about something else!"

Jarod wanted to ask her about the Centre, he wanted to know how she was thinking, what she was planning to do if he did pick her. He needed to be sure of her. But he couldn't ask that now, maybe he could ask her later… he hoped so…

When they'd finished their dinner, Jarod brought out an envelope from his pocket.

"Andi, I feel that what we have going on between us here is amazing, but I think… I think I need to know more about you, why you're here and so... I have something for you…" Jarod gave her the envelope. **_This is going to be so great, I have always dreamt of spending the night with you baby!_**

Miss Parker opened it. There was a small note and a key. She took the note up and read. _"If you decide to forgo your individual rooms and spend the night together as a couple, use this key to the fantasy suite." _She smiled. "I would love to," she said and Jarod couldn't help but smile too. **_Oh wow!_**

"That sounds great! Now, let's go!"

Miss Parker laughed. "In a hurry?" she asked sweetly. Together they left the restaurant.

"Jarod, I know I said it before, but I meant everything I said, that I'll come with you. I will leave the… my work. If you pick me, I'm all yours, I promise you, there's no turning back for me now Jarod, you've brought me too far and it scares the hell out of me to admit those feelings, but I have to be honest this time… I love you," Miss Parker was surprised. Did she really say that? Just like that? God, what was wrong with her.

She did livefor the moment right now, and she tried to not think of the future, but she couldn't help wonder what the Centre would do when and if they would see this on TV. Hopefully she would be far away from there with Jarod. If not, they would kill her. She knew Sydney and Broots would understand why she left. She had decided that if it actually happened, she would call Sydney and tell him goodbye and he would understand everything when he saw the Bachelor.

"That means so much to me to hear you say that, thank you," Jarod said. He started to believe her now. He knew Miss Parker, and she wouldn't lie about a thing like this. She was serious. And there was nothing more he would want to than to spend his life with her. But it didn't mean he could decide he'd choose her, he still had to give the other women a chance. And he really did like them both…

Miss Parker unlocked the door to their room and they entered.

"Oh my god, this is so romantic!" Miss Parker exclaimed as she laid eyes on the big king sized bed, the red sofa, huge vases of roses and the lit fireplace. Candles made the whole room glow in a reddish color.

Jarod smiled. She was so cute! He still couldn't believe this was real; she was so unlike the Miss Parker he was used to. The Miss Parker he was used to would rather die than to say – 'oh god, how romantic!' but he liked this side of her a lot.

"And sharing it with you makes it all so much better, so what do you wanna do?" Jarod asked with a grin.

"Oh you want to know that won't you?" Miss Parker smiled. **_I wanna do everything with you; I can't believe this is really happening!_** Jarod nodded with the grin still on his lips.

Miss Parker kissed him. "That's just the beginning," she whispered seductively. She kissed him a second time, the same time she kicked the door shut.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Three days had passed and each of the women had been on their 'fantasy dates' with the bachelor. Now they were back in the mansion waiting for the rose ceremony.

Miss Parker was curious. She wanted to know what Jarod had done with Lydia and Maria. She couldn't help it, but she was so jealous. What if Jarod did the same with each of them? What if this was nothing but a game to him… she wanted what they shared to be unique.

"So Maria?" she started, looking at her friend with curious eyes. She wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. They were friends, and that made the whole thing much harder. It had been so much easier to hate the woman.

"Had a great time last night I bet?" she asked with a grin.

Maria smiled. "Yeah… Jarod is amazing… but I can imagine you already know that, am I right?" **_Please don't lie to me now…_**

Miss Parker was confused. "What?" she asked not sure of what she meant.

"I don't know, it's just that sometimes I have a feeling that you knew him before the Bachelor…" Maria said quietly.

Miss Parker didn't say anything. This was what she'd been afraid of. What was she going to tell her? **_Shit!_**

Finally she nodded. "We were friends when we were kids, after that we didn't stay in contact…" Miss Parker said. That wasn't the whole truth. But she hoped Maria would believe her. "I saw him a couple of times now and then, but I swear, I had no idea that he was going to be the Bachelor… I didn't plan this, I was… shocked, when I found out it was Jarod," Miss Parker explained. And that was true; she could still remember their first meeting outside of the lime. They'd been just as shocked both of them.

Maria nodded. "I believe you, and I'm glad you told me," she said.

"Aren't you mad?" Miss Parker asked and Maria shook her head.

"Should I be?" sheasked with a smile. "But hey, don't tell Lydia this, she's too self absorbed to ever notice it anyway!"

Miss Parker laughed a little. "Thanks!" she said. "So what did you and Jarod do last night?"

Maria didn't answer fast enough for Miss Parker to like it. "Did you sleep with him?" she continued. **_Please say no…_**

Maria looked shocked. "What? NO! no I didn't…" she laughed a little. "We talked, and there was a little kissing, a little cuddling, really cosy! Then we fell asleep in each others arms…" Maria said dreamingly.

Miss Parker felt the jealousy boil up again. She tried to not think of it, she should be happy for Maria.

"Did you?" Maria suddenly asked.

Miss Parker didn't understand.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Miss Parker was quiet for a while. "Ehm, not really… I mean… no…" she finally said, kicking herself for being so stupid. Why had she said like that? **_She must think I'm crazy now…_**

Maria nodded, but she could tell by the look on Miss Parker's face she was lying and Miss Parker noticed she looked amused. Maybe she understood. Miss Parker suddenly felt embarrassed.

Maria was just about to talk when Lydia joined them.

"Who do you think is going home tonight?" she asked. She didn't wait for them to answer. "I'm sure he'll keep me, after our night together. Oh it was so amazing. He did everything I'd ever dreamt of, I'm so perfect for him." **_He has to choose me in the end!_**

Miss Parker stared at her. She felt like she could punch her right in her face, but tried to keep her anger under control. Instead she decided to let her taste her own medicine.

"Really, considering he told me I'm the one, I think your chances with him are quite low. Especially after my night with him, oh I'm not gonna go into details, but if I say he fulfilled all my wishes, I'm actually just getting started," Miss Parker said dryly. "Oh and by the way, Jarod doesn't like self centred, beauty obsessed bitches," she added with an icy glare at the other woman. **_Gotcha!_**

Lydia was stunned. She didn't usually be lost for words but this time she had no idea of what she should say. From the beginning she had thought Miss Parker was nice, but now she just hated her.

"Look who's talking," she snapped, getting up on her feet and walked away with her head held high. Lydia wasn't going to let someone get to her, especially not Andi!

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

O'Donnell walked into the hall with Jarod next to him.

"Tonight one will have to leave us," he said to the ladies. Then he turned to Jarod. "When you're ready," he said stepping back.

Jarod took a deep breath. "I had such a great time with all of you, and I hate the fact that one of you have to go home. I feel like there's so much more to know about that person, but as you know, I have to follow my heart. Thank you all for these amazing dates, I will never forget any of them," Jarod picked up the first rose and held it for a while.

"Andi."

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud. She was so surprised she just stood there staring at him. **_Oh my god!_**

"Yeah you," Jarod smiled. **_Come here baby!_**

Miss Parker walked up to him. "Wow, I thought you were gonna scare the hell out of me like you always do, thank you for picking me first this time!" she said.

"You're welcome!" Jarod hugged her tight. "Well I better pick you, I can't wait for another night with you," he whispered in her ear. Miss Parker almost blushed. She was glad the others couldn't hear him.

Miss Parker pulled away and saw him smirking at her. "Oh I can't wait either," she blinked at him before walking back to her place.

Jarod picked up the last rose. He was sure he made the right decision picking Miss Parker, but he wasn't quite as sure when it came to Lydia and Maria. He liked both of them in different ways.

As he stood there watching them, his eyes automatically drifted to Miss Parker. Jarod smiled a little as he saw her looking down at her rose with a smile on her lips.

Well, now was not the right time to think of her, he had a rose to give away. And as he looked back at the other women, he knew. He just didn't want to hurt one of them but that was unfortunately necessary.

Jarod took a deep breath, looking straight at the one he would choose. He smiled, saying her name…

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_TBC._

_AN/ __Lydia__ or Maria? Who do you want him to choose? Please tell me! _


	9. Chapter nine

**Bachelor Jarod Chapter 9**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_AN/ I don't really remember what is supposed to happen now… I think the two women left should meet the Bachelors parents. But that won't work considering Jarod doesn't know where his parents are so… I'll skip that part and just have them do something fun on their last dates with Jarod!_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker awoke early. She stretched in her bed yawning.

She smiled as she remembered the last rose ceremony. Jarod had definitely chosen the right woman. But she wasn't sure she liked it. She couldn't stop thinking of how the other woman would react if Jarod picked Miss Parker. And worse, how Miss Parker would react if Jarod didn't pick her…

Maria and Miss Parker were friends and that complicated things a lot. Miss Parker didn't want to loose Maria. She never had a real 'girl-friend' before, but she was afraid that after their stay in the mansion their friendship would have to end.

Miss Parker prayed she would at least get Jarod. If he picked Maria, she would be completely lonely, all alone in this world, no man, no friend… Miss Parker didn't even want to admit it to herself, but she was terrified.

Miss Parker got out of her bed, got dressed and headed downstairs for the kitchen. She needed coffee…

"Good morning Andi!"

Miss Parker was greeted by Maria, and she had a cup of coffee in her hand. She gave it to Miss Parker.

"Good morning, thanks," Miss Parker was almost shocked. She couldn't believe someone could be that nice. No one had brought her coffee before. _**Oh my god! She's so nice.**_

"I'm so glad Lydia had to go home, now it's just you and me!" Maria smiled.

Miss Parker couldn't help but smile back. She thought of Lydia. Yes, she was glad she was out of the game. Lydia had been so angry when she didn't get a rose and poor Jarod had tried to explain why. And Miss Parker had gotten her share of nasty words too. It seemed like Lydia blamed her in some way. Miss Parker shook her head as she thought of her…

She looked at her friend. "Yeah," she said with a small smile.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Maria was so happy; she was finally on her date with Jarod. Miss Parker was waiting at the house. This date would be rather short and Jarod would meet Miss Parker the same day. Maria was sure he used this dates as the final dates, the ones when he was supposed to make up his mind. Today one of them had to go home with a broken heart. She really hoped she wouldn't be the one. But at the same time she didn't want Miss Parker to be hurt…

This was the last time with the bachelor before the rose ceremony and Maria couldn't help but feel a bit sad. She didn't want to think of it but today could be her last time with Jarod – ever…

"What are you thinking?"

Maria looked up and met Jarod's brown eyes. She smiled a little. "I was thinking that this is… that this could be the end…" she answered. **_Please, tell me it's not._**

"Or the beginning," Jarod reminded her. Maria wanted to believe that, but she wasn't sure. Jarod and Andi did obviously know each other more than any of the girls had known about. Would it be possible that Jarod could pick anyone but Andi?

Jarod saw her sad look and hugged her. "Don't think of that now, okay?" he whispered. **_Please don't be sad…_**

"Okay."

Jarod let go of Maria and smiled at her. "No let's go. We have a beach that is waiting for us!" Jarod knew Maria lived by the ocean, and he wanted to take her somewhere there she would feel at home, there she would feel comfortable and free.

Maria smiled. "That seems nice!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was in the middle of the day and the sun was shining down at them as they were walking hand in hand across the beach. They sat down on a blanket under a palm tree and watched the waves hit the shore. It was so peaceful.

"Jarod, I want you to know that whatever your choice tonight will be, I've had such a great time with you. You're an amazing man; I want you to be happy. And of course I hope that I can be the one who'll make you happy… but I'll also understand if you pick Andi…"

"Thank you… that was really beautiful… it means a lot to hear you say that. And I want you to know that, I've enjoyed all of our dates so very much. And I'm sure today will be something to remember forever," Jarod smiled.

Maria nodded with a smile on her lips. "I think it will!"

Jarod leaned closer and kissed her. Firs the kiss was soft, but soon they were kissing passionately.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker met Jarod at a private airport. She couldn't figure out what he had in mind. But she felt nervous, and that's not because she realized they would fly somewhere, she was used to airplanes or choppers. Miss Parker just couldn't get the thought of Maria and Jarod together out of her mind. What if Jarod really liked Maria? What if he had already decided he'll pick her? Maybe he decided to do something special with Miss Parker so she would remember their last time together forever… did he want her to remember him?

Miss Parker shook her head, she shouldn't think like this. But she had to face the truth. Jarod had almost sent her home before, and that was because of the Centre. She had told him so many times, and she just prayed he believed her by now. She was ready to leave the Centre; all he has to do is ask.

Miss Parker followed Jarod to the other side of a huge building, and when she saw the red balloon she realized they weren't going to use a plane.

"Jarod, it that…" Miss Parker's voice trailed off as she looked at the massive thing. **_Wow this can be really great! Just Jar and me in a beautiful red balloon, how romantic!_**

"Yes it is!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker looked down at the world. The view from the balloon was fantastic. Jarod sneaked his arms around her waist. Miss Parker couldn't help but smile as she felt his muscular body against her back.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wish this moment could last forever… just the two of us up here…" Jarod said softly. **_It can't get any better_**. Miss Parker agreed.

"Jarod can I ask you a question?" Miss Parker asked. "Have you already decided who you're gonna chose?"

"Jarod was quiet a while. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask that. He didn't want to talk about it with her. The truth was, he hadn't. He wanted to choose Miss Parker because he did love her, because she would understand him completely, she knew about the Centre, she knew about his life. He also realized that could be a problem. He wanted to pick Maria because she was so incredible nice, so easy to be around. Because he knew he could trust her. There was no Centre in her world. But in her case, that was the problem. How would he be able to tell her the truth? How would she react? Maybe he would put her in danger if he picked her…

Jarod realized Miss Parker was still waiting for an answer. "No, not yet," he said in a low voice.

Miss Parker just nodded. That was what she was afraid of.

"Baby, don't think of that now okay?" Jarod whispered. He suddenly realized he had told Maria the exact same thing, except the 'baby' word.

"Yeah you're right, I'm not gonna let that ruin our time together," Miss Parker said. She turned around facing him.

"I love you," she whispered. It was the third time she had told him that now. But she knew he had to hear she was serious about it. And she really did love him. It scared the hell out of her to admit the feelings she was having, all her life she had been fighting them and now when she didn't, there was a chance he would dump her. If he didn't chose her after everything they'd been through, after everything she'd told him, she was sure she would never dare to open up to anyone again – ever.

Jarod couldn't lie to her. "I love you too," he said. The wind was blowing in their hair as they shared a kiss. In that moment Miss Parker felt free, like nothing could come in her way. She was happy!

With a smile on her lips, Miss Parker looked out at the blue sky around them. She wondered if her mother could see her now. She hoped she could. **_I miss you mom… _**

When she turned her eyes to the ground beneath them, she came to think of Debbie. She had been the one who talked Miss Parker into this. "Thank you Debbie, for helping me make my dream come true," she said out loud. She knew Debbie would be watching this one day.

Jarod gave her a puzzled look, but decided to not ask. When Miss Parker turned to him again, he looked at her lovingly. "And thank _you_ Andi, for letting me see your true self, for making _my_ dream come true," he whispered so low only Miss Parker could hear him.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The women arrived to the Mansion one by one. Maria was first. O'Donnell greeted her and accompanied her inside. It was time for the very last rose to be given away.

When Maria walked into the hall and saw Jarod stand there, she couldn't help but smile. Nervously she walked up to him.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi, you look beautiful!" Jarod said, eyeing her red dress.

"So do you." **_Oh my god, this is it… please pick me!_**

Jarod smiled at her. He took her hands in his. "Maria," he started. "I said it before, but I want to say it again, thank you so much for being who you are. I've never met a woman like you, who is so nice and so genuine. I've had a great time with you every time we've been together. You always make me laugh, you make me feel special. I would be a fool if I don't pick you," Jarod made a pause. "But…"

_**OoOoOoOoO  
**__**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker walked into the hall, she saw Jarod smile as she walked up to him. God, she'd never felt more nervous in her entire life!

"Are you alright Andi?"

Miss Parker shook her head. "No, I'm dying here, I'm so nervous," she smiled slightly. **_Shit, Jarod please don't hurt me now…_**

Jarod gave her a compassionate look. Of course she was afraid. He felt sorry for her. "You are so beautiful!" he smiled. She was wearing a thin icy blue silk dress which fit her slender body perfectly.

Jarod took her hands in his and gently squeezed them. "Andi, I have always known our lives have a bigger meaning than I run and you chase," he started, not caring about what the people who were going to watch would think. They would definitely be confused. But he needed to tell her this. "And I think we both know what that is, don't we?" Miss Parker nodded silently. "First, I was afraid you wouldn't open up to me, but you did and I saw the most wonderful person, a woman who can make me feel like no one else ever has. When we are together Andi, it's like the world around us doesn't exist," Jarod was quiet for a while."But…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_TBC_

_AN/ So who should he pick? The choice is up to you! Please tell me. ;)_


	10. Chapter ten

**Bachelor Jarod Chapter 10**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Maria looked at the bachelor nervously. What was he going to say?

"_I would be a fool if I don't pick you… but…"_

_**But? Please just tell me, I'm going crazy here!**_

Jarod sighed deeply. He looked at Maria. "But I had to follow my heart… I choose Andi. I'm so sorry Maria," he said sadly.

Maria had tried to prepare for this, but she still felt shocked. She had thought Jarod liked her, how could she have been so wrong? She shook her head in denial. They had such a great time together… they really did! But of course, there was Andi, he knew Andi from before… everything was Andi's fault…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker looked at him. Her icy blue eyes tried desperately to search for any sign from him. Was he going to dump her?

_When we are together Andi, it's like the world around us doesn't exist… but…_

_**But? What does that mean? Jarod please I'll die if you don't pick me… oh god…**_

Jarod smiled a little. He saw such fear in her eyes. In that moment he was a hundred percent sure she had meant everything she'd said. The look in her eyes now, when she thought he wasn't going to pick her was heartbreaking. He couldn't torment her anymore now. "But, I haven't been completely sure about your intensions until this day…" Jarod continued,

"Jarod I…" Miss Parker started but Jarod cut her off. He was surprised to hear her voice almost cracked as she spoke. She was really thinking he would send her home. She was struggling to not cry…

"It doesn't matter Andi, because I love… I have chosen you!"

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud. She had been so sure he would pick Maria, how could she have been so stupid? She gave him a big smile.

"Oh my god, oh Jarod!" she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, and I love you too!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod followed Maria outside. "I'm so sorry, you are a great person, never stop believing that."

Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded. She knew she couldn't blame Jarod. He had followed his heart. She remembered when she told him she would understand if he picked Andi. Well, she did. But it wasn't fair. He had known Andi from when they were kids; of course he knew her better. Of course he fell in love with her… maybe he did love her long before he became the bachelor…

"Jarod…" Maria started… "I just want you to be happy, so please be happy now…" she said in a low voice.

"I will. And Maria, I'm sure you won't have any problem with finding a perfect man for you. You'll find your soul mate one day, I promise you." **_I never wanted to hurt you, I hope you know that…_**

Maria smiled sadly. "Yeah maybe." **_I doubt that…_**

"So I guess this is goodbye then," Maria looked at Jarod. He nodded silently.

"I'll always remember you," Jarod hugged her tight. "Goodbye," Jarod watched her as she walked up to the car.

Suddenly a voice stopped her. Jarod turned her head and saw Miss Parker.

"Maria! Wait," she begged. **_Please don't go…_**

Maria stopped and turned around. She gave Miss Parker a sad look.

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Miss Parker asked.

Maria sighed. "Yes," she said and continued walking. **_I'm sorry Andi… I'm really sorry._**

"But I thought we were friends," Miss Parker tried. She suddenly realized she sounded desperate. What the hell was wrong with her? She shouldn't care about this, she had Jarod, she had everything she'd ever wanted. But still something was missing. She had lost her friend…

Maria didn't turn around. She just got into the limo and closed the door without looking at Miss Parker. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She liked Andi, they were really close friends. How could she be this mean to her now, why didn't she say goodbye to her?

Maria shook her head sadly. Maybe later, right now, she couldn't face her. She didn't want to feel like this, but right now she unconsciously blamed Andi. She didn't want to make a scene, and if she stayed talking to Andi, she would. And maybe they would end up hurting each other more than they already had.

Miss Parker watched the car disappear. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered into the air.

Jarod walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry baby," he comforted. He held the rose in front of her. "You dropped this," he said softly. Miss Parker took it and held it close to her heart. But as she felt Jarod's strong arms around her she couldn't help but smile...

One red rose had suddenly changed her life forever…

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_AN/ I thought of ending it here actually… but I don't know. Is anyone interested in an epilogue? Let me know!_


	11. Chapter eleven

**Bachelor Jarod Chapter 11**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

One week later.  
Blue Cove – Delaware.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was two weeks left until The Bachelor would be broadcasted on TV and Miss Parker was back in Blue Cove to finish her businesses. Jarod waited for her in New York; there they would fly somewhere together, to start a new life. Jarod didn't like the fact that she had returned to the Centre, if only for a week, maybe two weeks, but he trusted her, she would come back to him.

Miss Parker parked her car on the street and headed for the house. It was dark outside now but the air was still warm. She was carrying a little package with her, and she couldn't help but smile as she rang the doorbell.

Broots opened and took several steps backwards as he laid eyes on Miss Parker. She hadn't been at the Centre yet and she decided she should pay Broots a visit before she did anything else. The Centre had to wait until tomorrow.

"Can I come in?" she asked the slightly shocked Broots. **_Hey you look like you've seen a ghost._**

"Uhh sure." Broots looked at her clothing, an icy blue silk dress. She was more beautiful than ever.

"Are you alright? Everything okay at the Centre?" she asked.

"Yeah… it's just like normal." Broots said.

Miss Parker nodded. "Is Debbie here? I have something for her," she said, showing Broots the package.

"Yes, I'll go get her," Broots scurried away and Miss Parker waited. "Miss Parker!" The child's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Hi sweetie, I have something for you, from California!" she smiled and gave the child the gift.

"Thanks!" Debbie looked around to make sure her father wasn't there. "Was it fun? Who was he? Was he good-looking?" Debbie asked and Miss Parker laughed.

"I'm not gonna tell you, you can see the whole thing on TV in two weeks!"

"Please you have to tell me something!" Debbie pleaded. "Please Miss Parker."

"Alright, first, you can call me Andi now," she smiled as Debbie looked at her with big eyes. "Your name is so beautiful," she said in a low voice.

"Thank you Deb… And I can tell you, I won! He picked me in the end, Debbie I'm so happy now…" Miss Parker said, surprising both herself and the young teen. **_Shit did I really say that?_**

"Who? Do you love him?" **_Come on tell me!_**

"Yes I love him. It's a surprise who he is… But Debbie, there is something I have to say, to your father too," Miss Parker paused. "BROOTS!" she yelled. Broots soon appeared. "I'm leaving the Centre," Miss Parker said.

Both Broots and Debbie looked at her in shock.

"W… why?" Broots finally asked.

"I can't tell you now." Miss Parker said. She turned to Debbie. "Make sure your father watches the show with you, he'll understand everything then," she said. "And so do you," she added in a softer voice.

Debbie nodded. And Broots gave her a puzzled look.

"So is this… goodbye?" Broots asked. He just couldn't believe Miss Parker would leave the Centre. What did really happen on her vacation? What made her change so much and so quickly? And what did Debbie know about her that he didn't? **_This is crazy, what is going on here?_**

Miss Parker shook her head. "I still have to go to the Centre tomorrow, need to talk to Syd, gather up my stuff, both at work and home. So don't you dare tell a living soul about this conversation until I'm out of Blue Cove for good," she said and Broots promised he wouldn't.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Broots walked to open.

Miss Parker immediately recognized the voice. She spun around shocked. **_My god!_**

"Andi… hi."

The woman walked past Broots who stared at her. She didn't notice his looks and walked up to Miss Parker. **_Wow, she is hot. _**Broots smiled nervously as he realized what he was thinking.

"I wanted to apologize," she said in a low voice.

"Maria! How did you find me?" Miss Parker asked as she had recovered from the shock of seeing her ex friend at Broots house.

"Well, it wasn't so hard to find out where you live. I came to your house just to see you drive away, so I decided to follow. I've been outside in my car a long time, I didn't know if I should talk to you or not… are you mad at the way I behaved?" Maria asked.

Miss Parker shook her head. She couldn't believe Maria had showed up like this. And she wanted to apologize?

"Good! Andi… I was just so hurt when you got the rose, and I didn't think… hey, a rose isn't everything, well for you it should be," Maria smiled. "But not for me anymore, I realized that our friendship is more important… I mean I have lots of friends in California, but I want you to be one of them, so… we're still friends?" she asked. **_Please say yes._**

"Of course," Miss Parker said with a smile. Maria hugged her, and when she pulled away. She suddenly got aware of Broots and Debbie staring at her. Broots looked confused. **_Rose? What does roses have to do with this? can someone please tell me what's going on!_**

She smiled at them. "Hi," she said, feeling a little dumb.

Miss Parker looked at Broots and his daughter, then at her friend. "Maria, this is my friend Broots, from work, and his daughter Debbie," she explained. "Broots, Debbie, this is Maria, I met her at… my vacation," she gave Maria a meaning look, hoping she wouldn't say anything. She didn't, instead she shook hand with Broots and said hi to the kid.

"Ehm, maybe I should get going," Miss Parker said. She started to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want Broots to know anything about the bachelor yet and he was already way to confused.

Maria nodded. "So should I," she turned to Broots. "Is Broots your first name?"

"No… it… it's John," Broots felt nervous.

"Well, it was nice to meet you John," Maria smiled.

"See you tomorrow Brootsy," Miss Parker said. "Take care Deb," she left the house with Maria. **_I hope I'll get the chance to see you again Debbie, I hate to say goodbye like this…_**

"Did you see the way Broots looked at you?" Miss Parker whispered as they walked up to their cars. "I think he likes you."

Maria laughed a little. "He seemed nice… and funny," she smiled. Miss Parker agreed. **_I spent my days tormenting that poor guy and now I say he's nice and funny, gee! Well… he is…_** Miss Parker glanced at Maria. **_Though I would never admit that out loud…_**

Miss Parker felt so free, but she knew she wasn't – not yet. She had to go to the Centre tomorrow. There were two weeks left until she would be free for real, two weeks until she would see Jarod again. She missed him so much. Miss Parker promised herself she would hurry with packing her stuff. She didn't want to stay in Blue Cove longer than necessary, she was terrified someone would find out and ruin her plans.

She would pack her stuff tonight, say goodbye to Sydney tomorrow, then she would leave. Miss Parker felt excited just by thinking of her new future, but at the same time she felt sad, she would leave her family behind. Despite the fact that her father was the way he was, she did love him. But she had finally realized working for the Centre wasn't a life, it was a prison, and she had no choice but to break free. She had no choice but to leave now. As much as it pained her to leave the only thing she had ever known, she would, and she was sure she would be much happier than she'd ever been.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

One Month later.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Debbie and Broots had been glued in front of the TV since the Bachelor started and they were watching today's episode as usual, this time with Sydney by their side.

There were four women left now, Lydia, Miss Parker, Maria & Lexi, and the gang in front of the TV already knew who was going to win. With Jarod as the bachelor and Miss Parker as one of the girls, of course they would end up together.

Debbie couldn't help but smile the whole time. She had been so surprised and shocked when she saw who the man was. It wasn't until then she had understood the full meaning of Miss Parker's words, the day she'd visited them. She would miss 'Andi' but she was happy for her, and she felt proud. It was thanks to Debbie Miss Parker had applied for this show in the first place, and things had turned out better than any of them could have imagined.

Sydney chuckled a little as he saw Miss Parker's jealousy. He had never seen her like this, but he had always known there was something behind those walls of ice she had built around herself. He still couldn't believe Miss Parker would do something like this, but he was glad. Finally she had opened up and let her feelings surface.

"Daddy? Who do you think he sends home?" Debbie asked.

Broots seemed to think for a while. "No idea," he finally mumbled.

Debbie sighed. "Lexi I hope, I hate her so much!" **_She's mean to Miss Parker, Jarod can't like her…_**

Sydney smiled. "We all know who he will pick," he said. He turned to Broots. "Did you say you met Maria?"

Broots nodded proudly. "Yeah, she came here to talk to Miss Parker when she was here," he said. "She's really nice… and good-looking too," Broots smiled unconsciously as he thought of Maria.

"Yeah, I saw the way you looked at her Daddy, and I thought you liked Parker!" Debbie giggled.

Broots decided to not answer that. **_Why did you have to say that Debbie? How embarrassing… _**He glanced at Sydney and he gave him an encouraging look.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Mr. Parker was furious. A sweeper had come to him with the news about his daughter and the pretender. He had switched on his office TV and even though he was told about it, it was still a shock to see his Angel and the pretender snuggling at the cinema. He couldn't believe Miss Parker would do something like this to him – to the Centre.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Raines entered. By the look on his face Mr. Parker was sure he had heard about it too.

"This is unacceptable," he wheezed with a glare at the other man.

Mr. Parker took his eyes off the TV. "Yes, I know that. I can't believe she would do this to me," he said angrily. **_I thought I taught you better Angel, how could you let me down like this?_**

"She left the Centre with Jarod, I want them back, both of them," Raines said and Mr. Parker nodded.

"It is top priority, Jarod belongs to the Centre."

"What about Miss Parker?" Raines wheezed.

Mr. Parker didn't answer. But the look on his face told Raines, in this moment he didn't care about her being his daughter. What she did is intolerable and she would have to pay for it.

"Prepare the sweeper teams," he said shortly, gesturing for Raines to leave. With one last glare at the TV, he did.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When Miss Parker left Blue Cove, this time for good, she had felt sad. She had felt sad because she was leaving her family, Sydney, Broots and Debbie behind. They'd been her friends. But she had a new friend now, Maria! And she had Jarod.

When they'd met in New York and she once again felt his strong protective arms around her, she knew she had made the right decision. This was where she belonged.

Miss Parker felt secure, because she knew that Jarod would make sure the Centre would never find them. She had realized people at the Centre had found out the truth by now. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the look on Raines and her father's face in front of her. They must be furious.

But she didn't care, she had decided to leave the Centre and that included everything about it. Miss Parker had Jarod now, and she knew he would never leave her. They'd always loved each other, and now when they dared to admit it, there was no turning back. Miss Parker felt so happy, she'd never felt so loved before, and she was glad to not have to hide her own emotions any longer. Together they were free.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_THE END._


End file.
